User blog:Element K/Element Komment - Why I Believe Jefferson Won
Welcome to Element Komment; the blogs where I put my non-important opinion regarding a certain topic. I'm not sure if I'll do this frequently or this is a one time thing but I really wanted to take about Jefferson. Now the battle itself was not well received, in fact it's becoming as much of a joke as Martha was in Batman Vs Superman but I really want to express how I feel. Now Jefferson winning was a predicted minority vote due to possible bias towards Douglass and it was pretty much a spot on guess. Majority think if you vote Jefferson, you're probably crazy or racist. Yes, I've seen those comments as well. Let's start of with the first verses. First Verses: Thomas Jefferson starts it off with a bang and took his achievements and mixed it with wit and placed it there for Douglass to take in who he's facing. Aside from Jefferson's insults on appearance, he acknowledged the works of Frederick then belittles it by placing inventions, political career and writings on the table which Douglass then ignores then goes straight for the slavery card. And before you say it, yes I anticipated slavery playing a massive role in the battle but I didn't see it in this way but I'll get to that later on. Second Verse: This is where things get interesting. At first, I was disappointed that Jefferson didn't attack back, but now that I analyzed it more, I'm pretty satisfied with the comeback. He pretty much negated Douglass' verses... both of them even. He shows he knew it was wrong and he was against it, and explains it from his point of view. It was something he deemed necessary and when you hear his side of the story, you'd understand Jefferson more. If you were in that position, you'd probably put your family and yourself first instead of people whom you were taught to treat poorly even if your morale tells you otherwise. He even attempted to be the bigger person and apologizes for the whole slave owning thing. And before you talk about this supporting Douglass' claim, again, Jefferson wanted and attempted for change. The accusatory lines thrown at him are all discredited because he actually tried to fix it but just didn't have the capability. If the man tried to fix the problem and couldn't, then I see no point in calling him "racist" or some sort of slave driver because he attempted to take action against it. But Douglass continues milking an already dry topic like a whiny SJW. Given that yes, that is his strong position in the battle, there's so much more to rap about. It's like if Shakespeare only rapped about how great Romeo and Juliet is and nothing more or Benjamin Franklin only rapping about his kite. Like, we understand that that's important but you've overdone the topic. Overall: Jefferson had better flow and lines that had a variety of topics and references. He was able to shoot down both of his opponent's verses with just one verse. Douglass milked the slavery card waaay too much. Another thing that bothers me about Douglass' verse(s) is that it lacks substance. He himself doesn't talk about the books he's written or his views as an escaped and praised slave. There was nothing on the North Star. All he did was call Jefferson out for owning slaves which (if we're being honest here) any of Jefferson's possible opponents (such as Light Yagami or something) could've easily done. That's pretty much it for this blog, I know I'm going to get mixed emotions on this but feel free to express yourselves like I did in the comments below. This has been Element K, 'till next time~ Category:Blog posts